


A Watchful Eye and A Gentle Hug

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Garcia Flynn finally gets his hug, Gen, Hugs, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: After an evacuation to a new location from the bunker, Flynn keeps watch over an injured Lucy when Jiya checks in on him.(In Which Jiya Marri Hugs Garcia Flynn)





	A Watchful Eye and A Gentle Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCrazyWriter321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/gifts).



> misscrazyfangirl321 said: I wish you would write a fic where.... Flynn gets that hug from Jiya. (My BROTP addiction needs to be fed. XD)
> 
> Set post-S2 with a pail of feels because Murdervision is an underrated Brotp that deserves a lot of love and attention and a whole week dedicated to them.

The new base of operations was located in the middle of a forest further up north. Their previous base had been overtaken by Rittenhouse, and they’d all barely made it out alive. Denise’s family had also been attacked, but she’s managed to evacuate all of them out with the time team. They were now living in the bunker alongside the team. Everyone was still adjusting to the new surroundings. Almost everyone.

Flynn sat in the medical room, his chin perched on his hand. One advantage of the new location was they had a cleaner, more functional medical wing. Unfortunately, it had been put into use sooner than any of them had hoped. During the flight from Rittenhouse, Lucy had been shot twice and had been bleeding out in the Lifeboat. Flynn had needed to keep her stabilized with Jiya’s help until Denise brought an actual medical doctor to fix the damage Rittenhouse had done. Now Lucy was asleep in a bed, still monitored by a machine in the event something went wrong.

Flynn was hardly the praying type, but he prayed to whoever was listening that Lucy would make it through this.

“Flynn?”

He turned around to see Jiya stepping in with a tray. She had changed out of her bloodstained clothes from earlier into. In addition to her clean clothes, she was wearing a hoodie that Flynn was sure belonged to Rufus. Her eyes fell upon Lucy as she walked over to place the tray on the table next to Lucy’s bedside.

“You never showed up for dinner,” she explained. “I thought I’d bring you a plate.”

He gave a small nod on his head before turning back to watch Lucy. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Jiya smiled briefly. “Um, is she any better?”

Flynn shrugged. “She still hasn’t woken up yet. It’s been hours.”

“The doctor said that it would be a while before she did,” she reminded him. “And she’s stable, so that’s a good thing.”

He nodded in agreement as Jiya turned and left the room again. Flynn reached out to tuck the blanket around Lucy a little more. It was chilly this room. He didn’t want her to be cold when she woke up.

Time ticked by, and he continued to watch the rise and fall of Lucy’s chest. His eyelids were feeling heavier and heavier. But he was going to stay awake. If he shut his eyes for a moment, Flynn feared he could miss something happening to her. 

“How long have you been in here?” Jiya’s voice came from behind him.

Flynn jumped up out of his seat, whirling around to see Jiya entering the room once more. She was now wearing pajamas, but Rufus’s hoodie was still overtop her shirt. With a sigh, Flynn relaxed and rubbed his eyes a little. Lucy remained unconscious.

“Since we brought her in here,” he answered honestly. There was no sense in lying about it. Jiya was too intelligent and he was too tired to lie.

“That was almost seven hours ago,” Jiya told him. “And we were up for hours before Rittenhouse attacked getting everything and everyone evacuated here. Flynn, you need to take a break and get some sleep.”

“Not until she’s awake.”

Jiya sighed. “If Lucy was awake right now, she’d be scolding you for not getting any rest. You have to rest.”

Flynn shook his head. “I don’t want to leave her. I don’t want something to happen with no one watching her.”

“Then I’ll watch her,” Jiya said in a firm voice. “If anything happens, you will be the first person I wake up. You take a break. Get some sleep. Take a shower. Eat some food since you didn’t touch what I brought you.”

He sensed that arguing would be useless. Jiya wasn’t going to take no for an answer from him, so he nodded his head. Barely suppressing a yawn, he started to head for the door. However, Jiya stopped him in his tracks. Flynn waited, wondering what else she had to say to him.

Instead, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Flynn slowly put his arms around her too. She squeezed him tightly for a moment. It was then that Garcia remembered that he was not the only person who had been affected by Lucy’s present state. Jiya was her friend and cared about her well-being just like he did.

“She’s going to be okay,” Jiya told him. “Lucy’s fighter. It’s going to take so much more to stop her.”

He nodded. “I know.”

“Good,” Jiya let her arms fall away and walked over to take a seat in the chair he had vacated. “You can get some rest now.”

“I think I will.”

Flynn began to walk, almost out of the door.

“And Flynn?” Jiya called after him, making him turn. “You give a good hug.”

He chuckled. “Surprised that the ‘creepy uncle’ hugs?”

“You’re not the creepy uncle anymore. You’re part of the team. A part of this weird little family we have.”

“Thanks.”

“Now go and rest,” she instructed. “I’ll wake you up when she does. Maybe then you can tell her how you feel about her.”

**Author's Note:**

> #SaveTimeless
> 
> Reviews=Love


End file.
